Loving You Forever
by kirameku-14
Summary: Mencintai itu, tak butuh alasan 'kan? Menyayangi seseorang yang seharusnya kau sayangi juga tak butuh alasan 'kan? Dan, perasaan itu bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang tiba-tiba yang patut dipertanyakan oleh sang terkasih.Drabble YEWOOK, HAEHYUK, KYUMIN.


**Pair :**

**YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Fluffy, Drabble **

**.**

**Rate :**

**T+**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mereka ya milik mereka sendiri, saat ini bernaung di bawah SMent dan member dari Super Junior, ditulis berdasarkan lagu-lagu yang tiba-tiba menginspirasikan sebuah fict saat mendengarkannya.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love, DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Mencintai itu, tak butuh alasan 'kan? Menyayangi seseorang yang seharusnya kau sayangi juga tak butuh alasan 'kan? Dan, perasaan itu bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang tiba-tiba yang patut dipertanyakan oleh sang terkasih.**

**.**

.

.

**^^LOVING YOU FOREVER – by MIKONNO SASORIZA^^**

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

**-My Valentine, Taecyeon and Nichkhun OST Dream High-**

.

"_Honey you~ you're my valentine_…" senandung lagu yang mengalun merdu itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang memang ditakdirkan memiliki bakat menyanyi yang baik sehingga lagu yang ia nyanyikan itu terdengar indah dan membuat pendengarnya _betah_ mendengarkan lagu apapun yang mengalun dari bibir tipisnya itu.

"_Hyung-ah_, aku bingung…" interupsi seorang pemuda yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan partitur lagunya namun berhenti untuk suatu alasan.

"_Nde_? Apa yang kau bingungkan Wookie-_yah_?" pemuda yang bernyanyi tadi menghentikan alunannya dan menatap sang kekasih, ya, pemuda yang ia sebut Wookie-_yah_ itu memang kekasihnya.

"Humm~ _Hyung-ah_, ini _'kan_ bukan hari _valentine_ seingatku."

"Memang." Jawab sang _hyung_ disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang lumayan aneh.

"Lalu? Mengapa _hyung-ah_ menyanyikan lagu itu sedari tadi. Lagu itu, dinyanyikan sesuai dengan keadaan dan sekarang bukan hari _valentine_ seperti yang tadi _hyung-ah_ katakan. Beritahu aku siapa yang kau maksudkan di lagumu itu _hyung-ah_, kau berselingkuh dariku _hyung_?" tuding si manis yang tadinya ber'main' dengan pertiturnya itu pada pemuda yang kini ditatapnya dengan pupil matanya yang makin mengecil serta menatap tajam pemuda yang masih tersenyum aneh itu.

"_Kekeke_, Kim Jong Woon-mu ini takkan pernah berselingkuh darimu, menyanyikan lagu itu tak perlu alasan, selain itu lagu tadi membuatku mengingatmu. Kau tahu?" Wookie menggeleng kecil "karena kau adalah _valentine_-ku yang membuatku selalu merasakan hangatnya cinta yang manis darimu."

Dan si manis Ryeowook itu hanya bisa merona seulas akan kata-kata kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat romantis serta jarang ia ucapkan. Dan dengan langkah kecilnya ia kini menghampiri sang terkasih serta memberikan kecupan hangat di bibir yang tadi melantunkan melodi indah serta kata-kata yang membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

**-I Think I, Byul OST Full House-**

.

Memandanginya dari jauh, mendukung segala keputusannya dan takkan pernah menjangkaunya karena ia hanyalah akar yang hidup dalam kelamnya tanah sedangkan sang pujaan hati adalah setangkai bunga di tanah yang sama dengannya. Bunga nan indah yang takkan pernah bisa ia sentuh.

"Kau… Donghae-_yah_?" tiba-tiba saja sang bunga menghampiri akar kotor itu dengan segala keindahannya.

"Umm, y-ya." Dan dengan tiba-tiba bibirnya kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar yang sarat akan keramahan itu.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae, kelas _dance_ sama sepertimu juga."

Oh tentunya akar itu sangat tahu, bunga nan indah itu memang sangat menarik perhatian dan tak usahlah menyebutkan siapa dirimu, karena ia adalah seorang pengagummu yang sangat mengetahui segala macam seluk-belukmu.

"Begini Donghae-_yah_, kau tahukan ada ujian tingkat sebulan lagi?" Dan Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawabannya "serta syaratnya adalah menari berpasangan, kau juga tahu _'kan_?" kembali anggukan yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang berambut hitam itu "dan aku yakin aku akan naik tingkat jika aku berpasangan denganmu Donghae-_yah_!" Kali ini Hyukjae melayangkan tatapan mata yang sangat berbinar-binar serta takkan bisa ditolak pesonanya oleh siapapun.

"A-aku tidak bisa menari Hyukjae-_sshi_." Tolak Donghae.

"_Geojitmal_~ kau mau menyangkal _huh_? Kemarin aku melihatmu menari di taman kota! _Aigoo~_, kau itu sangat hebat! Dan tarianmu itu sangat kusuka! Ayolah Donghae-_yah_, kemampuan menarimu itu akan membantu aku lulus, kau tega ya membiarkan aku tidak lulus?"

"E-eh?" kembali, hanya sebuah gumaman yang itupun disertai _shock_ akan rahasia yang terkuak serta alasan yang terlontar dari bibir yang selama ini selalu diidamkan pemuda itu untuk dicumbuinya.

"Karena kalau Donghae-_yah_ pasti bisa, dan aku tak mau selain Donghae-_yah_. Bukannya apa-apa _sih_, yang lain tak ada yang semahir Donghae-_yah_. Ok, pokoknya pasanganku adalah Donghae-_yah_ dan besok kita berlatih." Putus Hyukjae dan segera berlari meninggalkan Donghae namun kembali dengan langkah kaki yang nampak ragu dan secepat kilat berlalu dengan bias merah merona di pipinya setelah melakukan sesuatu terhadap pemuda yang kini memasang tampang terbodohnya.

"_I think, I love you Lee Hyukjae_." Gumam Donghae lirih sembari memegang bibirnya yang sempat disentuh oleh bibir yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya.

.

.

**-Always Love, SHINee The First Japanese Album-**

.

"_Donna toki mo love, kono kokoro ni love. Afureru hodo always love, kimi wa boku no egao no riyuu now aenai toki mo smile. Ganbatteru tte tsutaetai ima sugu todo ketai ai wo komete. Thank you for your cheering me, thank you for your cheering me. Always love~ always love~_."

"Aku tahu Minnie-_yah_, kau memang akan selalu mencintaiku. Sudahlah, jangan diumbar-umbar, sejak kapan Minnie-ku ini jadi senang mendeklarasikan hubungan kita seperti ini sih?" gombal seorang pemuda berambut ikal yang kini sibuk menganggu pipi gembung yang makin menggembung karena ulah si _magnae_ sekaligus belahan jiwanya.

"_YA_! Jangan mengganggu aku _magnae-yah_!" geram sang terkasih dan menatap tajam sang kekasih dengan mata _foxy_ yang berbinar sadis.

"_Eoh_? _Magnae_? Sejak kapan aku kau panggil seperti itu? Lee Sungmin, aku memang _magnae_, tapi aku kekasihmu!" sekarang, pemuda yang dipanggil _magnae_ itu merajuk manja dan membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula tidur berhadapan dengan kekasihnya namun menjadi membelakangi sang terkasih.

"Mulai lagi _'kan_." Gerutu Sungmin melihat tingkah sang terkasih yang kini sedang memulai aksi merajuknya yang entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya seharian ini.

Namun meskipun ia merasa kesal dan terkadang lelah menghadapi tingkah _angin-anginan_ kekasihnya ini, ia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai pemuda bermarga Cho itu dan takkan pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

"Kyuhyunie, _mianhae_." Ujarnya lirih dan kini ia ikut membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba tidur, menurutnya, tidak ada gunanya merayu pemuda yang kini tengah beringsut pelan kebelakangnya jika pemuda itu tengah dalam mode merajuk itu.

"Minimi, aku yang harusnya mengatakan maaf. Entah kenapa seharian ini aku merasa aneh sendiri dengan sifatku. Maaf, karena seharian ini kau pun kubuat susah." Setelah menyadari jika ia yang bersalah, Kyuhyun segera merengkuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam dekapannya yang sangat disukai Sungmin. "Jangan marah padaku Sungmin-_ah_. Aku tak bisa jika kau diami seperti ini. Maafkan aku." Pinta Kyuhyun lirih dan membenamkan kepala di ceruk leher Sungmin serta menghirup aroma yang paling memabukkan di dunia baginya itu.

Sungminpun kini membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap mata sang terkasih dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang sangat dirasakan oleh pemuda yang makin merengkuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat nan penuh cinta.

"Kau harus tau Kyu, aku selalu mencintaimu dan selamanya adalah milikmu, jadi jangan ragukan itu dan jangan lupakan itu. Dan jangan bertengkar denganku hanya karena masalah _sepele_, _arrata_?"

"Aku mengerti Minimi, akupun begitu, aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

Dalam rengkuhan malam dan buaian sinar rembulan, kedua manusia yang saling mencintai ini menjemput gulungan-gulungan kabut mimpi nan lembut dan memanja mereka. Tersenyum bahagia dalam limpahan rasa murni nan membuat mereka bahagia selalu. Karena mereka berdua selalu merasakan cinta yang selalu mereka suguhkan dengan kemurnian rasa.

.

.

.

_Loving you forever_, mencintai dirimu selalu dan akan selalu seperti itu. Biarpun dirimu takkan pernah melihatku sekalipun, namun cinta yang kurasakan ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan yang kubuat. Dan jika kau tak mempercayai perkataanku, percayailah hatimu yang dapat merasakan cinta ini.


End file.
